jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends enter The Black Hole is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot When a space crew and our heroes discover a long-lost ship near a black hole, they encounter a deranged scientist named Dr. Hans Reinhardt who wishes to drive the ship into the black hole and achieve ultimate knowledge. Trivia *Botley, Weebo, The Fugitoid, Wander, Sylvia, Lea, Machinedramon and Dr. Baxter Stockman will guest star in this. *Xion and Lea will develop a big brother and little sister-like friendship. *Mortu makes a special appearance in this Adventure. *Lea, Wander and Sylvia will join the team at the end. Scenes Prologue *Weebo: You know. Uh- Maybe you should just go without me? *Jaden: Why? *Weebo: Because I get carsick. *Batty: Oh, come on. You're not gonna blow chips. You don't have a stomach. *Weebo: I have a queasy gyro. *Jeffrey: Get over it, Weebo. This isn't about cars. This is about that ship King Mickey discovered in space. Now please get in here. *Weebo: *shows Shirley Temple crossing her arms on her monitor* No! *Xion: Come on, Weebo. *starts using the "cute look"* Please? *Weebo: Xion. You and the others will be fine without me. *Xion: *still using the cute look* *Weebo: *tries to ignore the cute look* *Xion: *nearly sheds a tear as she uses the cute look* *Weebo: Awwww. How can I say "no" to you, Xion? *Xion: *smiles* *(Weebo enters the ElementalMobile) *Botley: Sometimes, my girlfriend can get pretty stubborn. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Hm. Maxmillian and Reinhardt *Reinhardt: Please. Consider yourselves my guests. *Jaden: Thank you, sir. *Jeffrey: Thank you. *Dan: We won't impose on your hospitality, doctor. Just long enough to repair our ship. *Tammy: *looks around curiously while standing beside Xion* *Alex: And than we can offer you the means of returning to Earth. *Reinhardt: *smiles* What makes you think I want to return? *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* He doesn't want to return to Earth? *Alex: The Cygnus is in danger of being destroyed here. *Xion: *stays close to Aqua* *(The cubs hide behind Xion's legs) *DJ: *gulps* *Botley: *hides behind Jeffrey, to Jeffrey* I don't trust this guy, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: Why not? *Weebo: We believe his intentions to be hostile. *Patch: What do you mean? *Weebo: Hostile: meaning "unfriendly, aggressive." *shows the Three Stooges calling each other "dummkopf" on her monitor.* *Patch: I see your point... *Botely: Anyway, keep your guard up around "Red", Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: Well, all right. *(Maximilian approaches Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: ...! Uh oh. *Weebo: *hides behind Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: Now look, Maximilian. We don't want any trouble. *(V.I.N.C.E.N.T. gets in front of Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: Huh? *Charlie: Back off, VINCENT. *V.I.N.C.E.N.T: Not until '''he '''does. *B.E.N.: I'm with VINCENT. He's starting to creep me out... *Charlie: *to VINCENT* When you're nose to nose with a trash compactor, you cool it. *Reinhardt: *smiles* Now what does that remind me of? Oh yes! David and Goliath. A classic confrontation. Only this time, David is overmatched. *Jeffrey: Hmph. *Dan: Call him off, Doctor. *B.E.N: *gulps as he hides behind Jeffrey* *(Reinhardt doesn't respond) *Dan: I said call him off!!!! *Reinhardt: *turns around, calmly* On my ship you ask, captain. *Dan: Indeed. Please call him off, Doctor. *Xion: *nervously hugs Aqua's leg* *Jeffrey: *growls quietly* *Reinhardt: ........ *smiles, to Maximilian* Maximilian? Remember: These are our guests. *(Maximilian looks at V.I.N.C.E.N.T. one more time before backing away) *Xion: *sighs in relief* *Aqua: *strokes her fingers through Xion's hair* *Botley: *glares at Maximilian without Reinhardt looking* *Jeffrey: *whispers to Botley* Easy. *Botley: *whispers* This guy makes my circuits shake... *Jeffrey: *whispers* I won't let him bother us. Botley, Weebo and V.I.N.C.E.N.T. vs. Maximillian * The family gets bigger *(On Mortu's ship) *Mortu: Glad you're all safe. *Jeffrey: Yeah. *Lea: I must say, you guys are CRAZY on your Adventures. *Xion: You'd be really surprised how crazy things get for us. *Lea: *smiles* And I like it. It's better than being bored. *Xion: *smiles* Glad you like it, Lea. *Lea: Hey. Where do I sign up to join you guys permanently? *Jeffrey: *smiles* What do you think, Jaden? *Jaden: Well, Xion sure likes him a lot. *Xion: *smiles and hugs Lea* *Jeffrey: Well, then. Welcome aboard, Lea. *Lea: I could get used to this. *Sylvia: You guys sure lead one heck of a life. *Scamper: Tell me about it.... *Sylvia: ...You know, Wander and i talked it over. And we figured maybe the two of us could stick around with you guys. You know what i mean. *Wander: *grabs the brim of his hat excitingly* Can we join too?!? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure, you can. Right, bro? *Jaden: *smiles* I don't see why not. *Wander: WHOO!! *Aqua: *smiles* Welcome aboard you three. *Jeffrey: *smiles, then kisses Aqua on the lips* *Aqua: *kisses Jeffrey back on the lips* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531